1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an assembly for supporting one or more microprocessors in a chassis enclosure, and more particularly, to a modular microprocessor cartridge retaining assembly suitable for use in multiple microprocessor cartridge applications in which, inter alia, selective extraction of one or more of a plurality of microprocessor cartridges may be desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessors historically have been mounted within systems directly upon printed circuit boards (motherboards). As microprocessor technology has developed and the speed of microprocessors has increased, such mounting arrangements have become unworkable, primarily because of the requirements for increased cooling associated with the faster microprocessors. To cool these faster microprocessors, it is common to pair each microprocessor with a heat sink to form a microprocessor assembly that typically is situated off of the motherboard so as to allow for a steady flow of cooling air around the assembly.
Having to pair each microprocessor with a heat sink results in an increase in the overall physical size and weight of the microprocessor assembly to be mounted within the chassis enclosure. Raising the microprocessors off of the motherboard raises the center of gravity of the microprocessor to a point removed from the motherboard. This arrangement means that the microprocessor assembly, as mounted, is oriented like a cantilever, which creates areas of increased stress at the junction of the microprocessor assembly and motherboard upon any relative movement between the two. Thus, in mounting these larger microprocessor assemblies, a holding arrangement is needed that not only accounts for the problems associated with increased cooling requirements, but that also structurally retains the microprocessor assembly so as to avoid damage that might result from shocks or vibrations to the system during, e.g., assembly, shipping, movement or operation.
Prior bracketing systems for microprocessor assemblies generally include a single individual bracket coupling a cartridge to a motherboard within a chassis. However, these prior systems provide only a limited solution to the problems set forth above. The prior systems can be used where one microprocessor cartridge is needed in a particular chassis. The prior systems fail to provide for a modular arrangement adaptable to a multiprocessor environment, i.e., applications involving systems requiring, e.g., 2, 4, 6 or 8 microprocessors, in which the selective extraction with relative ease of one or more of the plurality of microprocessors might be desired.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.